bbdowntownfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 13
Big Brother 13 was the thirteenth season of Big Brother Down Town. The season was confirmed on September 3, 2013, and auditions were held between December 1, 2013, and February 28, 2014. The season premiered on June 1, 2014, and ended after 91 days on August 30, 2014. The cast was revealed a week before the premiere on May 25, 2014. After 13 weeks, Sarah Bithell was crowned the winner of the season by a 5-4-0 vote over Reynold Govain and Alton Losick. Twists *'Blue Room' - During the week, two housemates would be sent to the Blue Room for the week. The two would face off in a duel in order to win immunity from the following week's eviction. The two housemates in the Blue Room are the surviving nominee and a person of their choice. The two housemates also would not be allowed to participate in the following week's Head of Household competition. The twist ended following the first double eviction week. *'Double Eviction' - Throughout the week, two separate evictions would take place. By the middle of the week, one of the housemates would be evicted, and by the end of the week, another one of them would be evicted. *'Finale Night Eviction' - During the final week, before the final three is determined, the final four compete in a three-part Head of Household competition. The winner of the competition, the nominations, and the eviction will all take place on finale night, with the finale following soon afterwards. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head(s) of Household. *Based on the results of the Blue Room competition, Reynold was put on food restrictions since he lost (=). Game History Week 1 Shortly after entering the house, the eighteen housemates took part in the Head of Household competition, which was won by Oscar Leslie. Oscar was responsible for sending the first two housemates into the Blue Room, where the two would face off to win immunity for the following week, but would be absent for the entire week. The two would also not be allowed to participate in the following week's Head of Household competition. Oscar ultimately chose Gordon Mureika and Mitchell Kimmerly to enter the Blue Room. At the nomination ceremony, Oscar chose to nominate Isaiah High and Phyllis Geman. Oscar doubted Isaiah's word to him and wasn't sure where Phyllis stood in the game. The Strong Army and Hera's Warriors banded together to get rid of Isaiah, who was considered be the founder of the Limelight, by a vote of 9-4. Mitchell and Gordon then came back into the house where it was announced that Mitchell had won immunity for the week. Week 2 After Mitchell Kimmerly and Gordon Mureika came back into the house, Phyllis Geman, the surviving nominee from the first eviction, was told she would be entering the Blue Room along with a housemate of their choice. She decided to bring in Sarah Bithell. After the Head of Household competition, Donovan Belser won HOH, putting the power in the hands of the Limelight. Donovan and his alliance made it apparent that Oscar was their main target for the week, with Paula being a pawn. Hera's Warriors ultimately sided with Oscar and the Strong Army and evicted Paula by a 7-5 vote, with Nicole McIntyre being the only Hera's Warriors member to vote for Oscar. Phyllis and Sarah came back into the house following the eviction, with Sarah being victorious in the Blue Room. Week 3 Since Oscar Leslie survived eviction, he would be sent to the Blue Room with a housemate of his choice. He decided to bring Donovan Belser into the Blue Room with him. Jeff Sturm won the Head of Household competition and continued the Strong Army's hold on the house. Jeff made it clear to Hera's Warriors that he would not be targeting them for eviction. He stuck to his word and nominated Gordon Mureika, who sided with the Limelight the previous week, and Laura-Ann Clabaugh, who a was of the alliance. During the week, Reynold Govain conceived a plan that would result in Gordon flipping out on the Strong Army, potentially having them evict Gordon over Laura-Ann. The plan worked too well, as Gordon went on a violent tirade that resulted not only in his expulsion, but also the eviction being canceled as well. Oscar came back into the house as the Blue Room winner for the week. Week 4 Even though the eviction was not held, Laura-Ann Clabaugh was considered the surviving nominee and was sent to the Blue Room. She decided to bring Mitchell Kimmerly in with her in order to weaken the Strong Army's chances of winning the Head of Household competition. Ultimately, Phyllis Geman came out as the new Head of Household, putting power in the hands of Hera's Warriors for the first time. Phyllis wanted the alliance to remain neutral, so she put up Donovan Belser and Jeff Sturm, the major leaders of the Limelight and the Strong Army. However, as the eviction loomed, the other members of Hera's Warriors began siding more with the Limelight, resulting in the members voting against Jeff. Phyllis had cast the deciding tie-breaking vote to evict Jeff by a vote of 6-5. Mitchell had emerged from the Blue Room has the winner for the week. Week 5 Donovan Belser, for surviving the eviction, was sent to the Blue Room and decided to bring Brittany Pegram with him, once again to hinder the Strong Army's chances of winning HOH. However, the plan didn't work as Ethan Shields became the new Head of Household. With the Strong Army back in power, Ethan decided to target Laura-Ann Clabaugh, for trying to hurt the Strong Army's influence, and Phyllis Geman, for casting the vote that evicted Jeff Sturm. The vote went down alliance lines, with Strong Army casting their votes to evict Phyllis by a vote of 6-3 in an act of revenge. Donovan came back into the house as the Blue Room winner to the dismay of the Strong Army. Week 6 For the second time, Laura-Ann Clabaugh had survived being evicted and went back into the Blue Room and continued the strategy of taking a Strong Army member in with her by taking Denise Scepan. Sarah Bithell came out in the end as the new Head of Household. Oscar Leslie had tried to convince Sarah to nominate the Limelight for eviction, but she was not convinced because of the actions of the Strong Army from the following week. Sarah instead put up Ethan Shields and Oscar for eviction because of their strong loyalty to the Strong Army. The house was in agreement that Oscar was playing the game too hard at this point and decided to evict him 8-0. Laura-Ann re-entered the house as the Blue Room winner. Week 7 Week 8 Round 1 Round 2 Week 9 Round 1 Round 2 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Finale The Jury Trivia *This is the first season to being airing in June since Big Brother 6. *This is the first season to feature only 18 housemates at launch. Category:Big Brother Seasons